Empty Cage
by PadgetGadget
Summary: Laurance and Garroth have been known to fight, even through their high school years. But when a 'romantic situation' is taken too far, can the pair gather the remnants of their friendship and come to reconcile with each other? [Laurance x Garroth, Laurroth, Garrance, Phoenix Drop High, Post Episode Ep. 22: FC and Shu]


_**Author's Notes:**_ _Personally, I don't find this rendition of the classic ship "Laurence x Garroth" anything special, but here's some filler that wouldn't be hard to imagine happening after the events of "Meeting FC". Enjoy!_

* * *

 _The chimes of a Panic! At The Disco song rang from a Senior's boombox as he sprinted across the hallway. His cheeks were almost opaque, a bright red that refused to cease. His boots squeaked each time a grime-covered boot slammed against the floor._

 _Despite a searing pain in both his chest and in his ribs, he crashed into the locker room. Paying no attention to whether or not it was occupied, he collapsed to the floor. A sickening feeling lashed at his insides, circling around his stomach in thick droves._

 _A nauseating sensation circulated at the top of his throat, and he had the violent urge to vomit. He swallowed hard, forcing his lunch down as he curled into a fetal position on the ground._

 _'Don't panic. He's not worth it, really. Laurence, you're better than this. Better than that jerk, anyway.'_

 _His rational thought did nothing to soothe the escalating panic that was rising within him. He trembled as he remembered the situation, sorrow intertwining with his fear-ridden state._

 _"Oh god," He whispered to himself, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "I think I just lost my best friend..."_

 _'Who am I kidding? I've lost him once before, why would he even come back this time?'_

* * *

It had started off innocently enough. Laurance and Garroth were poking fun at the others expense for their recent 'romantic' antics involving Aphmau. Things had gotten rather heated, and well...

The two had to be pulled away from each other by their peers to prevent permanent damage to either of their faces.

As an unbridled hostility replaced their relationship, the two were determined to stay as far away as possible from each other. Out of spite, Laurance challenged Garroth to a soccer match in front of his entire year in an attempt to get back at him.

Even playing to his own strengths, his arrogance and underestimation of Garroth's own skill had cost him the game. _**0-7.**_

It was gut-wrenching. Humiliated in front of his whole year by a simple soccer match, he had sprinted away before he could hear Garroth's remarks. He envisioned his jeering face, his voice pungent with mocking scorn.

Perhaps if the brown-haired sophomore had stayed behind, he might've seen Garroth's concerned expression...

* * *

 _He shivered as he remembered the laughter, the sheer devastation that was plastered across his face. He never had the chance to see Garroth's expression, but he didn't even want to imagine it._

 _Laurance swallowed hard, shutting his eyes in an attempt to be rid of the memory. Saliva began filling up in his mouth, and he could feel his throat tighten as his breathing increased. He wrapped his arms around his frail body, rocking back and forth in an effort to calm himself down._

 _'God, I'm such an idiot.' A salty taste permeated his mouth, tear tracks staining his cheeks. He licked his lips, unable to control the flow of tears that was gradually falling down his face._

 _He buried his face in the crook of his arms, shutting out everything around him._

 _"I don't care. I don't care if they make fun of me," He muttered to himself as his eyes began drooping, "I want my friend back..."_

 _..._

 _Time became an unknown variable. Minutes, hours. He didn't even know how long he stayed in that hunched position, or if anyone cared where he was. His mind wandered hazily, unsure of what thought applied to his current situation._

 _Any emotion that was stimulated within him prior disappeared. All was left was an aching numbness that refused to cease._

 _As his thoughts dissipated like a scent on raging winds, his weariness took over. The sliver of light that snaked its way through the gap in his arm was ridiculously blinding, causing him to shift to an uncomfortable position._

 _Despite all of that, he had managed to fall asleep..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'Am I... dying...?'_

 _Something warm lifted him up, a bright light shining his eyes. He shied away as he was dropped onto something hard and metallic, the same warm... 'thing' wrapping around his lean frame._

 _His eyes fluttered open: "Wh-What...? Wh-who...?"_

 _"Who else?"_

 _A thin lock of blond hair glowed in the light, two blue eyes transfixed on his face. 'Of course, who else could it be?'_

 _..._

 ** _'Wait... him!?'_**

 _Laurance pulled away, glaring at the sophomore, "Why'd you come here? Ready to gloat your victory in my face?"_

 _"No, of course not," Garroth took a seat next to him, "Quite the opposite actually. I was concerned about you, silly."_

 _Something about his voice always made Laurance's heart melt. Deep, luscious. No wonder every single female Sophomore wanted him. But it was different when it came to himself._

 _It always made the brown-haired happier, his heart just a little bit lighter and his smile just a little bit wider. Of course, he'd never let Garroth know, but it was always comforting to hear his voice.._

 _"Why? You should hate me by now," Two light blue eyes locked onto Garroth's face, "I started this, remember?"_

 _"Doesn't matter who started it or not, I was still concerned. No amount of fighting would change that."_

 _"Still," Laurance quipped, "It doesn't explain why you couldn't have just waited till tomorrow or something."_

 _Garroth let out a deep sigh, standing up from his seat. "Well, since you're so suspicious, give me a second."_

 _The blond hair darted through the door, his figure galloping down the corridor. Laurance was still in awe as Garroth rushed back through the door, hiding something behind his back._

 _"Listen, uhm, the principal wanted you to have this next week, but I persuaded him to give it to you earlier. Here."_

 _Laurance squinted at his outstretched hand, holding... **the school soccer trophy!?**_

 _"Oh my god, I can't have that," Laurance retracted away from Garroth's arm, "I don't deserve that. I'm not even the star player on my soccer team!"_

 _"What are you talking about? Everyone says you are. I won't take no for an answer, y'know..." Garroth winked, a playful tone attempting to urge Laurance into taking the trophy._

 _Laurance was entranced not by the trophy, but how far Garroth went to give him a gift out of the kindness of his heart. He looked up, reluctantly taking the trophy out of his hand._

 _"See?" Garroth gave a cheeky grin, "Even you couldn't resist- H-Hey!"_

 _Before he knew it, Laurance had yanked his arm swiftly, pulling him towards the seat next to him._

 _The polite tension had evaporated between them. They were entangled in some bizarre position neither could comprehend. Laurance's warm breath against his neck, his arm rubbing against the side of Garroth's shoulder, and Laurance's lips were barely an inch away from making contact with Garroth's cheek._

 _The two stayed silent, the colour in Garroth's cheeks draining until all was left was a pale red. He craned his neck to his right side, being careful to avoid hitting Laurance._

 _He could feel Laurance's frame shivers vibrate through his body, accompanied with an audible sniffle, "L-Laurance? Are you-"_

 _"Shut up," Laurance's tone became cold and stern, "And listen to me."_

 _"O-Okay, " Even through the masquerade of tears that blurred his vision, Laurance could visibly see Garroth's surprised expression, "But tell me what's wrong first."_

 _"Y-you, th-that's what's wrong," Laurance's throat became hoarse with tears, "I-I... almost lost you."_

 _"What are you saying?" Garroth shifted his arms, cradling the teary Sophomore in his hands, "It was just a little fight-"_

 _"No, it wasn't just a little fight!" Laurance hissed, "I almost lost my best friend over some stupid girl problems. I shouldn't have pushed it so far..."_

 _"Calm down," Garroth squeezed Laurance tightly, ruffling his hair, "It's just a small fight. We have them all the ti-"_

 _"No!" Laurance clutched the blonde's chest, using his other hand to squeeze Garroth's hand in tempo with his gasps, "Y-You... You listen to me! You don't get the right to apologise! I-I have to...!"_

 _Garroth rubbed his shoulder awkwardly, his heart aching for his broken friend, "Okay. I'm listening now. "_

 _"I- I- I'm s-sorry! I'm sorry, Garroth! For everything!"_

 _"You're always there for me, no matter what happens! When I suggested Art Class, you hated Art! Yet you kept on smiling and still did it with me!"_

 _"Yeah, but that's no bi-"_

 _"And whenever I played soccer, you always found time to come and see me! No matter what was on your schedule!"_

 _"But, there was a few times where I did miss it-"_

 _"Th-that isn't the point, Garroth.." At this point in his confession, Laurance's voice had dropped to a mere whisper, "I need you here. With me."_

 _As Laurance's words faded, he waited in agonising silence for Garroth's reaction. Disgust, hatred, disappointment, sadness, scorn. He didn't know what to expect, but he needed something to go by. It would hurt too much if Garroth said nothing._

 _He felt Garroth's thumb slide across his cheek, a small smile crossing his friends face, "Did I ever tell you... you'd be perfect for the Drama club?"  
_

 _"H-Huh?" Laurance stared up at him, shocked, "Wh-what did you say-"_

 _"You heard me. You'd be perfect for the Drama club. After all, you panic about the smallest things. They'd definitely need someone of your emotional caliber."_

 _"Wh-what does this have to do... with anything!?" Laurance's face was dumbfounded._

 _"Nothing. But at least it made you stop crying for a second," Garroth's face darkened as he made eye contact with Laurance, "But, there is something I want to tell you. On a more serious note."_

 _"I... have a secret that I haven't told anyone. Well at least, till now."_

 _"This better not be a stupid joke," Laurance narrowed his eyes._

 _"It's not, I can assure you. It's something that I find very important to me. Something that is very dear to my heart. It involves a person."_

 _"Now, unfortunately, you aren't the first person to hear this. Certain 'circumstances' occurred with a certain 'freshmen', so obviously.." Here, a ghost of a smile traced across Laurance's lips, "I had to tell it to **her** first, around today. Better sooner, than later."_

 _"Now, no matter what I say from here, try not to ask any questions until afterwards."_

 _Laurance nodded, licking the tears slowly trailing down his face._

 _"Okay..." Garroth inhaled deeply, before exhaling shakily, "Here goes nothing."_

 _"I... made a promise to myself to protect a certain person I befriended not too long ago. This person... was very special to me. Even more special than Aphmau. Shocker, I know..."_

 _"This person I knew... I treasured this person very deeply. I felt a certain bond towards this person, far beyond friendship or some sort of spiritual kinship. I was always willing to hang out with this person, and muck around. This person... well, I found out recently that this person may have felt the same."_

 _"Sometimes we fought, y'know. Just like all friends do. But it never impacted our relationship to an irreversible degree."_

 _"I couldn't stand this person being hurt. Physically or emotionally. It sounds cliched, I know, but it hurt me whenever this person was hurt. I'd always want this person to be happy, even if I had to be harmed in the process. I'd do anything for this person..."_

 _"So, I guess remembering that, it kind of reminds me of what's happening now. How badly you were hurt when we had that fight. Even when you were prideful during that match, you still found losing me worse than losing the match. Even if it took losing the match to realise that."_

 _"I... I get what you're saying Garroth," Laurance dropped his gaze, a surplus of tears painting a glossy barrier around his eyes, "B-But th-that d-d-doesn't m-make m-me f-f-feel a-a-any b-b-b-better. I-It j-just... m-m-makes m-me f-feel w-w-worse a-about t-t-the w-w-whole t-t-thing."_

 _"I-I-It m-makes m-me f-f-feel l-like I-I'm n-not a-a-as g-g-good e-enough a-as th-th-this p-p-person."_

 _"How would you know?" Garroth enquired, "You might just be as good as this person, if not perhaps better."_

 _"F-Fine, I-I'll b-bite," Laurance buried his face in the wet patch of Garroth's shirt, muffling his voice, "W-w-who's th-this sp-spe-special l-l-lady? I-I-If i-i-it i-isn't A-A-Aphmau?"_

 _"Well, first off," Garroth raised his finger, "It isn't a lady. Don't have to be no chick-a-dee for me to have some sort of special connection."_

 _"Th-then who is it!?" Laurance shut his eyes tightly, tears endlessly squeezing through the slits of his brows, "J-Just t-tell m-me! Y-Y-You sh-should b-b-be w-with th-that g-g-guy r-rather th-than m-me!"_

 _Garroth pried his chin upwards, staring hard into Laurance's eyes, "So, either way, I'm hanging out with you then...?"_

 _"W-Wait, what?" The blonde brushed away his tears with a sweep of his hand, "What are you trying to say..?"_

 _"I'm saying, it's YOU, dummy," Garroth nodded towards Laurance, "You're the person. I find it fun to hang around you more than anyone, I hate seeing you hurt, and I'd do anything for your wellbeing."_

 _"I'm not your problem to fix," Laurance blushed, turning away from his looming gaze, "You have better things to do. Better people to see. At least they won't make fun of you."_

 _"I made a big deal about it. I shouldn't have taken it so seriously," Garroth lifted him up on his lap, caressing his cheek, "Not when I had someone that I needed to take care of."_

 _Laurance sighed, pressing his forehead against Garroth's, "I still don't know why you wanted me as your friend. I'm hopeless compared to you. You know how to solve any problem."_

 _"Is that what you're scared of? That you think I'm better than you?" Garroth's voice lowered to a whisper, noticing how much negativity Laurance had insinuated in his head._

 _"No, I'm scared you'll leave me because of that," Garroth looked up to see tears resonating in Laurance's eyes once more, "Because I know you're better than me. You don't deserve a sorry excuse of a friend like me-"_

 _Garroth pressed a finger to his lips, "I'm not perfect Laurance. Trust me. I fell for a Freshmen, pushed her towards my side to date her, hid those secrets from you, in which I knew you liked her during those events. I can be just as selfish as I am kind."_

 _"But, I'm not going to leave you. No matter what happens. Nothing will keep me from seeing you happy, no matter what. Even if you marry, I'll still be by your side."_

 _"I-I-I..." Laurance broke down into hysterics, sobbing and babbling incoherent words that Garroth assumed was his gratitude._

 _He said nothing, more than willing to hold the broken boy in his arms for as long as was needed..._

* * *

Gradually, Laurance's sobs subsided. He exhaled quietly, Garroth still holding him tightly.

His eyes widened as he realised what was happening. Laurance's cheeks were stained with a dark red, his whole face brimming with heat.

Slowly, he raised his head till his face was barely an inch away from Garroth's.

"Yes, I'm still here." Garroth gave a cheeky grin.

"Thank you, Garroth," Laurance nodded solemnly, "For being there. I mean it."

"No problem. Anything for a friend."

"Does that include the whole "sitting on Garroth's lap" package too?" Laurance gestured down towards Garroth's legs.

"I-It's not what it- I didn't mean- I was just-" Garroth was mildly flustered, "Y'know, I couldn't really... th-think of another thing to do."

"No, no, it's fine. I-I'm kind of comfortable here," Laurance stuttered, "It feels... secure ."

"Ugh, this is why you need to join the Drama club. You're so corny. And you're complaining about sitting on my lap? No girl's ever done that..." Garroth winked at Laurance, eliciting him to squirm in Garroth's grasp.

"Y-Yeah, ha-ha," Laurance hopped off his lap, "You got your thanks. That's as far as it goes. Now, we'd best be getting home before the school locks us in for the night."

Garroth strode towards the door, opening it with a gentlemanly flourish, "Ladies first."

When there was no response, Garroth turned around to see Laurance shaking, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I know this is sudden but..." Laurance lunged forward, gripping Garroth's arm, "C-Can you walk home with me? I'm nervous... that I'll be made fun of for today?"

Garroth hadn't seen Laurance act this tense in a while, but he knew a quick remedy.

"Well, I can explain to our fellow classmates how I kicked your butt, but I can't miss out on a chance to walk with my best bro."

"You're totally on. After school, on the field. I'm totally getting payback!" Laurance smirked.

With that, the two walked out of the school, hand-in-hand (Though afterwards, Laurance dropped it out of embarrassment. Garroth was quick to catch on and tease him for the rest of the trip).

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Aphmau stopped, pausing to take a sideways glance at the blonde Sophomore, "Wow. That must've been quite a handful.."

"Yeah, it was," Garroth replied, "But I'm glad he's okay now. Laurance, well..."

The blonde kicked at a clump of weeds, taking a longing glance at the sky, "He means a lot to me."

"Oooh," Aphmau giggled at Garroth's serious expression, "Someone has a _crush_..."

"E-Eh? N-No I don't," Garroth stuttered, "He's just a dear friend to me."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Aphmau winked, "I won't tell nobody..."

"Hah. Funny," Garroth rolled his eyes, "But I'd better see how's he doing once I get to school. I wouldn't want him to be depressed again."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want your _future husband_ to be all sad, now would you?" Aphmau winked flirtatiously.

"I'm going to murder you if you say that once more.." Garroth gritted his teeth in mock anger.

"Heheh, gotta catch me first!" Aphmau sprinted down the pathway, her laughs echoing down the empty street.

* * *

"I... can't... breathe..." Aphmau panted, her ribs sizzling relentlessly, "I... don't... know... why..."

"Maybe it's because you ran all the way from our street to school at full speed? Your body tends to do that after strenuous exercise," Garroth giggled, "Perhaps a slower run should've been in order?"

"How come you're alright?" Aphmau took a sideways glare at the smirking sophomore.

"Because I walked," Garroth shrugged.

"But I sprinted-"

"I can walk pretty fast, trust me," Garroth slid his hands in his pockets, "A couple of years in high school gym classes kinda helps after a while, I guess."

"Heh, well at least I can take a break. I gotta go speak to Katelyn quickly about something."

"Hey, Aphmau! Garroth!" Laurance emerged from the school, his voice resonating a familiar cheeriness, "Over here!"

"And your boyfriend is here. Now I have an even better excuse to leave you alone..." Aphmau wearily waved at the approaching brunette.

"Hey guys! What's... up..." A mystified expression emblazoned itself across Laurance's face, his hand outstretched in a sincere gesture, "Aphmau, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine," Garroth replied, "She just decided to sprint all the way from her street to school-"

"Shush, Garroth!" Aphmau shot a death glare his way, regaining her composure, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why didn't you walk with us this morning?"

"Oh, well..." Laurance shot a timid glance down at the pathway, colour rising inside his pallid cheeks, "I was... working on something."

A thin smile crossed his lips, his eyes barely meeting Garroth's, "Something for someone very special to me. I thought a gift was in order for being such a good friend."

Aphmau stifled a giggle as she watched Garroth's face turn red, "Oh? And who is this special person, Laurance?"

"I-I th-think... th-this p-person knows wh-who he is..." Laurance stammered, turning away to avoid attention towards the crimson tint slowly spreading across his cheeks.

The deafening silence that followed was ceaseless, only interrupted by Aphmau's groan of annoyance, "You guys are so silent. It's freaking me out. And you two keep staring at each other like an old married couple."

The two snapped out of their stupor, both stunned faces reflecting embarassment.

"Sorry, Aphmau," Garroth and Laurance uttered in unision.

"It's... fine," Aphmau suppressed a small smirk, inconspicuously winking at Garroth, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to do as you please. I need to talk to Katelyn."

"Wa-" Before Garroth could stop her, Aphmau turned on her heel, ostentatiously striding towards Katelyn.

Laurance raised an eyebrow at the departing figure, before returning his suspicious expression towards Garroth, "Did... something happen that I wasn't meant to know about?"

"Not to my knowledge?" Garroth's tone was equally as puzzled, "But, whatever. Girls will be girls."

"I know that all too well," Garroth's heart raced as Laurance gave him a small smile, stepping closer, "But.. some silly guy decided to help me yesterday."

Garroth had always thought himself of a popular person in high school. But he'd never thought he'd become so buoyant in relishing a task relegated unto himself that gave him such vitality, incomparable to any activity that had come close to reaching the same level of exuberance.

But whenever he looked at Laurance, he felt effervescent. An overwhelming inclination towards his friend gave way to vivacity, ebullience. Joyful prospects that he had once thought were only applicable to a mere childish thought. Yet the thought of assisting his friend could keep him in a state of jubilation and exhilaration, barely oppressed by his usual stoic state.

Numerous feelings could never truly describe the way he felt towards Laurance. But Garroth was never one to talk often, in every sense of the phrase.

He swiftly clasped Laurance's hands with his own, pulling him closer towards him. Laurance's confused expression was only cleansed after observing the elation in Garroth's eyes; pure, without doubt or regret.

It was only then Garroth realised his aptitude for instinctive generosity. Not just towards Laurance, but to everyone he was fond of.

 _'I always thought it was natural for me to care for the people closest to me, but then it took him to prove that...'_ A quiet thought coiled inside Garroth's mind.

His whimsical and light-hearted nature never stopped the fact that he was able to help people. No matter what obstacle stood in his way, he always managed to circum-navigate himself around the toughest of situations. To perform otherwise would've been considered a failure by his own standards.

Originally, he had always thought that such a skill was vapid, that anyone could easily adapt to and use in their day-to-day life. But now, he realized only a select few could truly possess it as a natural ability.

Perhaps he was flawed in many areas, and could be considered an ultracrepidarian* in many aspects of his life, but it was all worth it to see the people that he cared about around him smile.

With that small contemplative session thoroughly dealt with, he stared straight into Laurance's eyes. _He needed to show his gratitude in the best way possible..._

"H-How are you feeling today?" Garroth said sheepishly, mentally cursing himself for dropping the ball on such an important moment.

 _'Great job, you moron. Now he's probably going to mock you for it. Not like it'd be bad, but you could've at least said something bett-'_ "Ooof!"

Garroth was briefly winded as Laurance lunged foward, squeezing him in a tight embrace. He stumbled backwards, quickly clutching Laurance as so to prevent himself and his friend from falling.

He couldn't help but let a tiny grin spread across his face at Laurance's glowing expression, delighted to see Laurance's exuberance compared to his once forlorn state. His grin spread wider as Laurance returned the smile,

"I feel... awesome. Though, you could probably tell from the massive jump.." Laurance gave him a crooked grin.

"I'm just.. really glad you're better from yesterday," Garroth nodded solemnly, "It's good to see you happy. _I_ like to see you happy."

Laurance buried his face within the comfort of Garroth's jacket, as so to prevent himself from tearing up. He inhaled deeply, and coaxed a smile onto his face.

"I'm... really grateful you were there for me, Garroth, and no amount of gift could repay what you did yesterday. But, I have something for you anyway."

Laurance gently pried himself away from Garroth's hug, slinging his bag onto the ground. Gently, he unzipped the front pocket of his bag.

Garroth narrowed his eyes to focus on the gift, but Laurance's movements were swift. In less time then Garroth had to blink, Laurance had whipped out an unknown an object. Resting in his left hand behind his back, his right hand gesturing for Garroth to close his eyes.

"Alright.." Garroth chuckled gruffly, shutting his eyes tightly.

"And extend your palm."

Garroth sighed in mock disapproval, extending his right hand.

"So... as a reward towards your kindness and generosity," Laurance placed the foreign object in Garroth's outstretched palm, "I made... this... _thing_."

Garroth opened his eyes to discover a small, painted paper-mache statuette of _himself_ kicking a soccer ball.

His expression became obsequious, absorbed by the object in his hand.

He studied it carefully, astounded by the craftmanship and attention to detail. From his oustretched foot, to the tuft blond shaggy hair that laid loosely from the top of his forehead... it had seemed Laurance had put a lot of effort into making this.

"I-I'm honestly not that good when it comes to paper-mache, I'm really just a novice..." Laurance scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "But I thought it would be a nice replacement to a gold trophy that you gave me-"

"Laurance, it's... it's _perfect,"_ Garroth laughed, "And it's so adorable too! I'm totally putting this on my shelf once I get home! I love it!"

"Well, I'm..." Laurance turned visibly red, a bashful smile crossing his face, "I'm glad you like it!"

Garroth unzipped his bag and placed the statuette meticulously within it, turning his head to look at Laurance.

"I'm going to treasure this all my life, Laurance. I won't forget this, trust me," Garroth gave him a thumbs up.

"That's great, because..." Garroth almost jumped back at how close Laurance was, but the grip on his wrist was rigid, "I owe you this. And more. I promise I'll make up it up to you..."

He lowered his head, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, "I'm just wondering... will it be enough? Will you still be here?"

Garroth reached out, brushing a lock of tussled brown hair out of his eyes, "Hey, just remember, you don't owe me anything. You're my friend. Nothing happened yesterday."

" _I'll_ be here, always. Just keep your chin up, and smile through adversity. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. But you've got to believe in yourself."

Laurance shook his head, "I don't believe that. I'm in debt towards you for what you've done to me."

"Well, I guess..." Garroth's voice became deep and charismatic, cupping his hand under Laurance's chin, "This could only mean one solution..."

He leaned in, his lips barely an inch from Laurance's ear, "The Soccer Games!"

Laurance opened his eyes in shock, having shut them out of sheer embarassment, "H-Huh!?"

Garroth pulled him over, slinging his arm over Laurance's shoulder, "WE play a trio of Soccer Games, and whoever wins the majority of them is the best soccer player ever!"

"You are so on," Laurance grinned, "I'm taking you down!"

"Yeah, but first..." Garroth returned the smile sheepishly, "Shout me breakfast?"

Laurance's eye twitched, "Why?"

"I uh... kinda didn't eat anything when I woke up. Y'know, cuz I was worried... about you?" Garroth winced in anticipation.

"Fine, you did help after all," Laurance sighed, "Come on. Let's go get you breakfast."

"Yes!" Garroth fist-pumped in the air, "You won't regret this."

"Yeah, yeah..." Laurance slinked around the corner, with Garroth following in an ecstatic pursuit.

 _'He's certainly not perfect, but he's close enough. I think around him, I'm getting better, I'm getting closer...'_

A small smile wriggled its way onto Laurance's face.

 _'No, **we're** getting better. **We're getting closer**. But I'll never let him know...'_

Garroth couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at Laurance's glowing face.

 _'I'll protect him. Even if I have to spend my whole life for him. But I'll never let him know...'_

The pair's eyes met, and a new feeling radiated within their hearts.

 _ **'I'll never let him know how much I care for him... how much I love him.'**_

* * *

 _ **Author's End Notes: ** Sorry for the absence of stories as of late. I'll be working on the next chapter of "Of Indulgence and Rewards", and another juicy sinful story involving Garroth and a rather grumpy individual. Criticism is welcome, and I hope you enjoyed! _


End file.
